Noah Valen
Noah Valen is a survivor in the end. Appearance Describe your OCs appearance. Personality Sweet, nice, practically innocent. That's how one would usually see Noah as when they speak with him. He usually acts timid, frightful, and weak when he talks with others, making others think of him as someone that would hardly worth their time. However, if you think that, then he has you completely fooled. In reality, Noah is cold, dark, and as sadistic as they come. If he makes one think that they have control over him, he'll let them think that, but the moment that they show weakness to him, Noah has no qualms in breaking their spirits right then as to him, they have served their purpose. He's very manipulative and wraps around a web of lies with his false personality at other people, all to get them to do something that he wants them to do, while keeping up an act with them so nothing would be traced back to him. Other people are nothing more than tools for him to use to get what he wants, and the moment that you've served your purpose and he sees no more use for you, he'll have ways of getting rid of you. While he gets a kick out of other people's misfortunes, its usually only true for those that he truly despises, and those are people that he feels lack loyalty to things, such as loyalty to ones companions, child, or lover. These stem from how he was abandoned by his own mother and absolute detests those that have no loyalty in them, seeing them as people just like his mother, and would try to make that person absolutely miserable, seeking to torment them till they would most likely break before he ends up killing them. If he's completely set on breaking a person, he will try to see what it is that they hold dear, and then when he finds it, whether it be a loved one or something they cherish, he'll find it and crush it in front of them. The only one that he truly seems to show genuine love and care for is his adoptive mother, whom he is very attached to. She is the very reason that he made a false persona of a caring person, so that he would never be traced for her to learn of the things that he did, as others would only see him as a different person from what he really is. He's very protective of her, and he would make sure that anyone that bothers her would die a horrific death. It isn't impossible for one to grow close to him, and to even be friends with him, but it isn't easy for one to become as close of a friend to him as he'll only act friendly, but should he consider you a friend, he'll be to them as he is with his mother. History Backstory! The good stuff Powers and Abilities '''Fighting Style: '''Describe your OCs fighting style. Name of Ability Describe your abilities via your level of taint from the mutants. (Ability 1 name) Describe your first ability. (Ability 2 name) Describe your second ability. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional.